Bravery (ability)
.]] '''Bravery' , also known as Valor, is a recurring spell that bestows the status effect of the same name, which increases party members' physical damage. It is a counterpart to Faith, which increases magic power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Bravery is one of the new spells introduced in the Nintendo DS remake that can be accessed when Edge and Rydia or Cecil are using Twincast, and by anyone when they use the Recall command through the new Augment Ability system. It costs 50 MP to use, deducting MP from both users of the Twincast command. The spell is classified as a white magic spell in the DS remake. Final Fantasy VI Valor is an Effect spell exclusive to the ''Advance release learned from the new esper Gilgamesh. It costs 20 MP to cast, and affects the entire party, making their next physical hit do triple damage regardless of its nature, meaning that physical attacks that do set or percentage-based damage will still increase in power. If the physical attack used hits multiple times, Valor will only augment the first strike. ''Final Fantasy XII Bravery is a Green Magick spell that increases one's physical attack damage by 30%. It can be bought in Rabanastre in the Muthru Bazaar after attaining a Clan Rank of Riskbreaker for 5800 gil. The license is at Green Magick 6 and its base cost is 24 MP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Bravery is a White Magick 9 License. Costing 80 LP and 24 MP, it cannot be bought and can be found in a chest in Necrohol of Nabudis's Cloister of the Highborn. Bravery can be learned by the White Mage class, the Knight through the Hashmal License, and Monk through a Quickening License. ''Final Fantasy XIII Bravery is a Synergist ability that costs 2 ATB segments, that temporarily increases the targets Strength by 40%. Bravery is learned by advancing in the Synergist role in the Crystarium System and can be learned by Sazh on stage 1, Lightning on stage 7, Snow on stage 7 and Hope at stage 8. A stronger version, Bravera which increases a targets strength by 80%, is learned by Fang and Vanille. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bravery is still a Synergist skill but it is not learned by Noel or Serah, so monsters in the Paradigm Pack must be relied on in order to cast the ability. It is the default ability of the Clione, Gahongas, Gigantuar, Nanochu, Purple Chocobo, Testudo, Thexteron, and Yakshini. Other monsters learn Bravery by leveling up, including the Imp at level 3, the Microchu at level 34, and the Miquiztli at level 7. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can only apply Bravery via items and Thief auto-abilities, but enemies and Oerba Yun Fang (as a party member) can use the Bravery spell. It still increases the wielder's physical attack power. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Brave is an ability held by several cards innately. When a Forward with Brave attacks, it is not Dulled like it would normally be. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Green Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Synergist Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Synergist Abilities